last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Briere
Younger son of the Briere family in Dravak. Now deceased, having a great time in the plane of Valyndril, Goddess of Challenges. Biography The younger son of a family of 7 children (6 of them males), Erik grew up with a lot to proveto be equal to his brothers. He soon became rather a bully and ended up doing ingratefull tasks as a result (such as shoveling dragon manure). He took refuge in his arrogance, and worked to surpass himself constantly. His latent homosexuality builded up as agressivity, refusing himself to acknowledge it, and living in the fear that he may not be manly enough he had many relationship with girls at a rather young age. Most of them went awry, and rumors has it that he was often violent. At the age of 17 he decided to become a man, an took the test that would either welcome him as a full member of the community or kill him. With others, he was teleported by Dravak to the realm of Valyndril, and was successfull at returning home, losing 1 person in a wrongly attuned portal. He was welcomed back home, but along with the others, was charged to go travel back in the planes (in the elemental one this time) to find their lost companion. In the elemental plane things went amiss, and they flew to the realm of Indild, God of Lust and Festivities. It is here his life changed quite a bit. On the path to return home, he discovered and accepted himself, and fell in love with one of their companions: Garrick, a hunter from their village. He did his best to hide it, the two of them swearing not to tell anyone, but as they had to be pared as mates to leave, their companions realised the truth of their relationship. He then returned at the inn of his parents, not knowing what he would do. He felt at lost, his existance pointless, only the awkward relationship with Garrick kept him going on with life, although this life was filled with fear of being discovered. He was plesantly susprised to be asked to represent Dravak in the Viladis yearly tournament. His team of 3 finished second, but being a sore loser, he blamed it all on Garrick's inhability to obey him in combat. The group started to greatly fight with each other, him being in the center of it. As a result, Dravak sent them in a last test to strenghten their ties. They appeared in the everfalling Abyss, and after 12 hours of falling, his companion decided to enter the tower, killing themselves in the process. Knowing he would never survive the fall by himself, he decided to follow, walking as a soul with them. The choice of paradise was then given to them at the top of the tower, and he choose the realm of Valyndril in which he was so well, so free of fear of being judge and finally seeing some meaning into his "life" that he refused the attemps of resurection. He now enjoys a happy "life" full of challenges and rewards, slowly building a good reputation in the dungeons of Ardenia. Statistics Lvl 10 Soul Warrior Size/Type: Medium Humanoid Hit Dice: 10d10 +40 (119 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30 ft. (20 ft in armor) Armor Class: 22 (+11 armor, +1 Dex), touch 11, flat-footed 21; +2 vs undead, keep all armor vs incorporeal Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+5 Grapple : +15 Attack: +1 Dragonforge Fullblade +17 melee (2d10+8 / 19-20 x2) +1 Claw Bracers (1 in each hand, can keep another weapon in them) +16 melee (1d4+6/ 19-20 x2) Full Attack: +1 Dragonforge Fullblade +17/+12 melee (2d10+8 / 19-20 x2) Space/Reach: 10 ft square /10 ft. Special Qualities: Retribution 5 fire(armor), fast healing hd/5round (swift command) 1/day dimension door at max 1 400' , resistance +1, reroll mental save, Dispel a polymorph effect 1 / day. Saves: Fort +12, Ref +5, Will +12 (+2 on all save vs necromancy) Abilities: Str 20 , Dex 12 , Con 18 , Int 10 , Wis 8 , Cha 18 Skills: Gather Info: 5; Handle Animal: 5; Intimidate: 13; Perform Dance: 8; Sense Motive: 10; Survival: 1; Tumble 8 (-4 with armor) Spot/Listen : -1, Search 0 Feats: Combat expertise, Weapon Focus (Fullblade), Power Attack, Cleave, Diehard, Force of Personnality Class features: * Disdainful charge (+1 att/damage on charged enemy, until dead) *Tolerance: feel half effect from fatigue, +1 to min. HP befor death / 2lvl *Passion Strike: Trade HP for damage max -10 / +10 (each hp count double damage on 2 hand weapon) *Pride (4 soul pt, 10 round recharge) Gain SW lvl + Cha Mod as temp hp for SW lvl + Cha mod round *Feedback: (3 soul pt) Make attack of opportunity after receiving critical *Black heart (6 soul pt) Coup de Grace is instant kill, no save *Vicious Hate: (3 soul pt) Can bite on a successful grapple healing SW lvl + Cha Mod. * Jealous: +2 on skill check after rolled by others *Impaled cover charge: charge through an opponent, impaling him (10 + str mod dc for reflexe) Organization: Challenge Rating: Armor: Dragonblood Plate +3: ac bonus: 8+3, max dex:+2, Armor check penalty: -4, special qualities: fast healing hd/5 round (swift command), retribution 5 fire, Indestructible Treasure: Dravak Cloak of Travel, Bottle green, red, white, yellow in a motley pattern surrounded by a blue hem: 1/day dimension door at max 1 400' , resistance +1, reroll mental save, Dispel a polymorph effect 1 / day. Sash of Blood: +4 profane bonus to Strengh when blood is drawn (self or ennemy) Alignment: Empathetic Chaotic Evil